fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA023
Synopsis Morning Practice Yazmyne has entered Laceflower City after learning about the city's contest. On the morning of, she and Elekid are practicing their Discharge combinations once more and Elekid is looking great, especially his Discharge barrier becoming more automatic and fluid. Eevee wants to play with Bagon, but the Dragon-Type is disinterested. Suddenly a Pokedex scans them. The Pokedex holder is a boy and he introduces himself as Dane, who stands beside his Tyrogue. Dane and assumes that Eevee and Bagon are Yazmyne's. Yazmyne introduces herself and says she'll be entering the Laceflower Contest; she continues to say that if she wins, it will be her very first Riau ribbon. Dane inspects Yazmyne's Pokemon and he's particularly unimpressed with her Elekid. He says that Elekid are weak Electric-Types. If Yazmyne's wants a prayer at winning anything, she should evolve Elekid. Elekid begins to react against the insult, but Yazmyne calms him. She tells Dane they just met, so there shouldn't be any reason for them to start throwing out insults. She says that she can only train Elekid, but she cannot control how or when he evolves. But she assures him that her Elekid is plenty strong. Dane scoffs and says that she must be a rookie, since she doesn't even have a ribbon. He's already earned one ribbons and the Laceflower ribbon will be his second. Defeating any of Yazmyne's unevolved Pokemon will be a cinch. When he walks away, Yazmyne becomes a little saddened that winning a Grand Festival has garnered her little respect. Elekid and Eevee, who took Dane's words to heart begin trying to force evolution, but Yazmyne flicks them both in the head, saying they are plenty strong. Appeal Stage The episode cuts to the contest where the two-day event is introduced as well as the three judges of the Contest. The emcee explains that in Laceflower City, the stage for the Contest is a rock stage. Dane is first on the appeal stage. Dane calls out a Cubchoo, and the snow bear freezes the terrain with Sheer Cold. The Rock Stage becomes an ice kingdom. Cubchoo finishes with a gentle Powder Snow. Dane and Cubchoo bow before a very impressed crowd. Several other performances commence until Yazmyne walks onto the stage. Backstage Dane scoffs. Yazmyne, as usual, is introduced as the most recent winner of the Kanto Grand Festival and thus a Top Coordinator. Dane is shocked. Yazmyne tries to disregard the title and aims to appeal. She calls out Eevee who immediately jumps onto the highest central rock. Eevee performs Hidden Power, generating crystal orbs around her body. Eevee's body then shines and the Hidden Power extends beautiful rays across the stage. The audience is wowed and Yazmyne orders Eevee to compound Hidden Power with her new move, Refresh. Eevee's body glows green but the light from Refresh turns the rays a rainbow color. Eevee then dissipates her attacks and stands poised in a light sparkle, ending the appeal. Yazmyne earns a standing ovation for her phenomenal appeal. Dane's face reddens with embarassment Backstage, Yazmyne holds onto Eevee, admitting her Pokemon performed much better than she had expected especially considering that they haven't nailed down taking advantage of the stage. Dane is waiting for her, but he doesn't say a word. Yazmyne clearly sees him, but disregards him. When the appeals are over, a proper hour-long intermission is had for judges to finalize their decisions. The eight Coordinators advancing to day 2 of the Laceflower Contest are listed on the big screen. Dane earns first place for his appeal that took full advantage of the rock stage, but Yazmyne is close behind in third. Yazmyne is excited to advance and tells Elekid that they are going to win this time while putting their loss to Megumi in the pass. Elekid shares a fist-bump with Yazmyne in reassurance. Battle Rounds The next day, the battles begin with Yazmyne in the first match. Elekid battles a Girafarig and defeats it with a Focus Punch. Dane battled in the third battle with a Tyrogue defeating a Lombre. Elekid then defeats a Ledian with Discharge while Tyrogue defeats a Dodrio. The episode then cuts to the final stage with Yazmyne and Dane ready to battle it out. Yazmyne calls out Elekid while Dane chooses Tyrogue in contest final between baby Pokémon. Yazmyne makes the first move and has Elekid run in with Focus Punch. Dane orders Tyrogue to the attack with Bulldoze. Tyrogue stomps on the ground, causing a large tremor. Elekid stops his attack and rattles with the rocky field until he trips. Tyrogue runs toward Elekid and glows white with the power of Strength. He grabs Elekid and spins him around before sending the Electric-Type crashing into rocks. Yazmyne loses 1/5 of her original score. Elekid gets up and retaliates by landing a strong hit with Discharge to take a small portion of Dane's points. Tyrogue shrugs off the damage. Dane concedes that a Pokemon needs to take some hits before dealing more hits. He orders Tyrogue to use Strength one more. Tyrogue runs toward Elekid, glowing white. Elekid delivers a Discharge as a defensive perimeter. Elekid defends himself with a dome of electricity and it stops Tyrogue from advancing. Dane is impressed as he loses a few more points. Elekid ends his electrified current and runs in with Focus Punch. Tyrogue uses Bulk Up, glowing red-hot. Tyrogue proceeds to dodge all of Elekid's attempts at Focus Jump and times his jumps perfectly to dodge his transitions into Low Kick. When Elekid uses Focus Punch again, Dane commands Strength. Tyrogue catches Elekid's fist unharmed. He lifts Elekid to slam him on his back. Yazmyne loses another 1/5 of her original score. Tyrogue leaps away to then put distance between himself and Elekid. Not wanting to lose again, Elekid stands and begins charging incredible electrical energy. After ten seconds, his body glows a magnificent golden hue while sparks fly across its body. The audience is in awe as they cheer, and Dane loses points. Dane says that energy is just for show. He commands Tyrogue to unleash a Vacuum Wave. Yazmyne orders Focus Punch, and Elekid's fist glows white and yellow with electrical energy. He punches the whirlwind and releases an electrical pulse that destroys it while electric sparks fly with a glittering effect. Dane's points continue to fall. Yazmyne then has Elekid jump to crash down with another Focus Punch. Tyrogue performs an impressive backflip to dodge, and Elekid strikes the ground creating a crater in the stage. Elekid bounces back and hits Tyrogue with an electric-powered Low Kick. Tyrogue stands and stomps with Bulldoze. Elekid digs his fists into the ground and uses Discharge, stopping the tremor with a surge of electricity that creates an electrical pulse and brightens the field. With Elekid's arms stuck in the ground for a moment, Tyrogue lands a Vacuum Wave, and Elekid endures the whirlwind. Tyrogue follows with Strength. Elekid ignites his right fist with Focus Punch and gets out of the ground. He and Tyrogue charge toward each other and land their heavy punches. Both baby Pokemon are pushed back but before they can continue the clock stops. Yazmyne and Dane look at the scoreboard to see that Yazmyne had edges out over Dane by two points. She is the winner of the final stage and the winner of the Laceflower City Contest and her first Riau Contest. Aftermath During the closing ceremony, Dane receives a Runner-Up Prize of a six Heart Scales and a fancy check alongside his Tyrogue. Yazmyne is then presented set of prizes, most importantly, the Laceflower Ribbon alongside Eevee and Elekid. That evening, Yazmyne prepares to stay at a trainer's hotel for the night to let her well-deserved Pokemon rest after weeks of training for their first Riau ribbon. She is greeted by Dane, and Yazmyne asks if he will stay at the hotel too. He expresses that he hasn't earned that privilege today, considering his defeat. Yazmyne remains nonchalant and Dane apologizes. He says he'll give credit where credit is due, especially to someone who has won a Grand Festival. Dane says he will not be disrespecting her anymore and retracts what he said about her Elekid. Yazmyne shuts him down immediately. She's disappointed that it takes a Ribbon Cup to earn Dane's respect when he does not have anything to offer to have earned respect except three ribbons and an oversized ego. Yazmyne says she does not want his kind of respect because he doesn't respect her but what she's accomplished. She tells him not to apologize to her Elekid on her behalf, but apologize to him because he was a jerk for no reason. Yazmyne says it's good Dane has confidence in his ability and his Pokemon but such additudes get obnoxious trainers booted out of the Grand Festival in the appeal stage. Yazmyne and her Pokemon take their leave to her room, hoping Dane will prove him wrong by them meeting each other on the battlefield of the Riau Grand Festival. Major Events *Yazmyne meets Dane *Dane is revealed to own a Tyrogue and a Cubchoo *Yazmyne enters and wins the Laceflower City Contest, defeating Dane in the final and earning her first Riau ribbon Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dane *Lady Joyce *Audience *Coordinators Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Tyrogue (Dane's) *Cubchoo (Dane's) Coordinators' *Zangoose *Exploud *Seedot *Quilava *Vigoroth *Makuhita *Girafarig *Lombre *Ledian *Dodrio Trivia *The Pokemon used by miscelleneous Coordinators are featured in Round One of the Deep Colosseum in Pokemon Colosseum Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures Category:Episodes with Contests